Steps of Life
by FirstTimeJB
Summary: From Babies till Death...Best friends, Boyfriend/Girlfriend, Fiance, First of everything, Marriage, Pregnancy, Old life and Death...Naitlyn :)
1. Babies

**Babies **

"**Oh my god…" Denise Gray said, happily. "I can't believe we had our babies on the same day" **

**Mrs. Jean Gray smiled. "Ha…You had a little boy and I had a little girl…You are going to keep in touch with me" **

**Denise nodded. "Of course, our babies are going to be the bestest friends" **

"**So is this your first?" Jean asked. **

**Denise shakes her head. "No, third" She answered. "What about you?" **

"**No, second" Jean said. "What his name?" **

"**Nathaniel Jerry Gray" Denise answered. "Yours" **

"**Caitlyn Marie Gellar…I can see it now, her brother going to be overprotective" Jean spoke, with a little laughter. **

"**I'm hoping my Jason and Shane will look out for Nathaniel" Denise said. "Oh Jean, let's exchange numbers then we can have play dates with these two" **

**Denise and Jean exchanged numbers. **

_**12 months later…**_

**Jean and Denise were laughing while watching; Caitlyn and Nathaniel play in the garden. **


	2. Best Friends

**Best Friends**

_**5 years old…**_

"**Caitlyn…" Nate Gray whines, running after her. **

**Denise and Jean were in the kitchen; making lunch for themselves and the kids. Nate was running around the garden after Caitlyn… **

"**Catch me if you can" Caitlyn said as she carried on running around. **

**Nate finally caught her and they rolled onto the ground. "Ha…Got you" **

**Caitlyn sticks her tongue out. **

"**LUNCH" Denise and Jean shouted. **

"**YAY…" Caitlyn and Nate screamed, running inside and sitting at the table.**

* * *

_**10 years old…**_

**Nate Gray was once again; running after Caitlyn but this time outside the front garden while Denise and Jean do some gardening. **

"**Caity…" Nate whines, running after her. "Give it back…" **

"**What are you trying to hide from me Gray?" Caitlyn asked as she giggled and continued to run. **

**Nate stops and shakes his head. "Nothing…Just that's my song book" **

**Caitlyn smiled and walked up to Nate. "Sing something to me, please for your best friend?" **

"**Oh okay…Just for you" **

**Nate goes to get his guitar that Denise and Kevin had brought him for Christmas and Caitlyn sat down on the step and listened to Nate sing. **

_**Now I'm the king of the swingers**__**  
**__**Oh, the jungle VIP**__**  
**__**I've reached the top and had to stop**__**  
**__**And that's what botherin' me**__**  
**__**I wanna be a man, mancub**__**  
**__**And stroll right into town**__**  
**__**And be just like the other men**__**  
**__**I'm tired of monkeyin' around!**__**Oh, oobee doo**__**  
**__**I wanna be like you**__**  
**__**I wanna walk like you**__**  
**__**Talk like you, too**__**  
**__**You'll see it's true**__**  
**__**An ape like me**__**  
**__**Can learn to be human too**__**Now don't try to kid me, mancub**__**  
**__**I made a deal with you**__**  
**__**What I desire is man's red fire**__**  
**__**To make my dream come true**__**  
**__**Give me the secret, mancub**__**  
**__**Clue me what to do**__**  
**__**Give me the power of man's red flower**__**  
**__**So I can be like you**__**Oh, oobee doo**__**  
**__**I wanna be like you**__**  
**__**I wanna walk like you**__**  
**__**Talk like you, too**__**  
**__**You'll see it's true**__**  
**__**An ape like me**__**  
**__**Can learn to be human too**__**Oh, oobee doo**__**  
**__**I wanna be like you**__**  
**__**I wanna walk like you**__**  
**__**Talk like you, too**__**  
**__**Oh, oobee doo**__**  
**__**I wanna be like you**__**  
**__**I wanna walk like you**__**  
**__**Talk like you, too**__**  
**__**You'll see it's true**__**  
**__**An ape like me**__**  
**__**Can learn to be human too**_

"**Wow…That's so cool" Caitlyn said, happily. **

"**Thanks" Nate replied. "Now you have to promise me you won't say anything to anyone…" **

"**Nate!" Caitlyn yelled. "I'm your best friend, I won't say anything" **

**Nate smiled. "Best friends" **

"**Forever" Caitlyn added. **

"**Hope to die if we don't…" **

**Caitlyn nodded. "Hope to die if we don't…" **


	3. First Day of High School

**First Day of High School **

_**13 years old…**_

**Nate is popular and famous. **

**Caitlyn is popular and not famous. **

**Nate and Caitlyn were still best friends. **

**But today is the first day of High School and Caitlyn was nervous…**

"**Nate, I'm nervous" Caitlyn said to Nate. **

**Nate chuckled. "Don't be Caity…I'm here for you" Nate responded. "Will it help if you take my hand and then you know you're not alone?" **

**Caitlyn nodded and took Nate hand. "Come on…Oh wait before we go in, let's do the pack" Caitlyn replied, facing Nate. **

**They both said together. "Best friends forever, hope to die if we don't..." **

**Then they both hugged and walked in together; they greeted their friends. **

"**Did you two do you're weird pack?" Shane Gray asked, with his arm around Mitchie Torres. **

**I and Nate nodded. "It's not weird just something me and Caity want to do" Nate answered, still holding my hand. **

"**What is the pack?" Tess Tyler questioned. **

"**They won't say…" Shane said. **

"**Why?" Peggy Dupree asked, looking confused. **

"**Because it a secret" Caitlyn responded. **

"**Yeah and stay strictly between me and Caity…" Nate added. **

"**God…You're so lucky Caitlyn, get to be Nate Gray best friend" Tess said, walking off with Peggy, Lola and Ella. **

**Caitlyn just let out a little laugh. "Right…Good luck Nate, I'll see you at lunchtime" **

"**Love you Caity…" Nate said, kissing her cheek and walking off to his classroom. **

"**Love you too Nate" Caitlyn said back, walking off with Mitchie. **

* * *

**I and Nate walked back from school together; we greeted our mom's and then went upstairs to the Study room. **

"**So how was your first day?" Nate asked, getting his books out. **

"**It was alright…How was yours?" **

"**Yeah not too bad, wish I was in the same class as you" Nate answered. **

"**You never know…It might change" Caitlyn said, taking a sip of her water. **

"**Doubt it" Nate said. **

"**Were going to get through this" Caitlyn replied, hugging Nate. **

**Nate hugged her back. "What would I do without you Caity?" **

"**Don't you mean, what would I do without you Nate?" Caitlyn asked. **

"**Nah…We would probably died without each other" Nate answered. **

"**Best friends forever Nate" **

"**Best friends forever Caity" **


	4. Boyfriend and Girlfriend

**Boyfriend and Girlfriend **

_**14 years old…**_

"**Remind me" Shane said, following Nate to his locker. "Why ain't you and Caitlyn going out?" **

**Nate sighed. "Because we are best friends and Caity doesn't like me in that way and the feeling is mutual" Nate answered, going into his locker. **

"**How do you know that through?" Jason questioned. "Have you ever thought about asking Caitlyn?" **

"**I don't need to" Nate said, closing his locker. **

"**So if Caitlyn got a boyfriend and started leaving you, you wouldn't care?" Shane replied, folding his arms. **

**Nate had to think about that one but he knew his brothers were right; Caitlyn was getting older and she was getting more attractive and boys were taking notice. **

"**I'll talk to her…" Nate said, walking off. **

* * *

"**Caitlyn…Please remind me why you and Nate ain't going out?" Mitchie asked, following Caitlyn to the classroom. **

"**Because Nate is my best friend and it would be weird dating my best friend" Caitlyn answered. "I mean I do love Nate but I have never ever thought of him in that way" **

"**I mean you share the same birthdays and both of yours mom became friends afterward causing you and Nate to be best friends" Tess said, sitting down in her seat. **

"**Okay…Caitlyn just think what would you do if Nate got a girlfriend and end up forgetting you?" Ella responded. "Because you know that could happen" **

"**That won't happen…I and Nate are too close to let anything get in between our friendship" Caitlyn replied. **

"**Talk to him Caitlyn…" Mitchie said. "You two are both getting older and more attractive, boys are looking at you, girls are looking at Nate…" **

"**I'll talk to him if you drop the conversation…" I let out, cutting Mitchie sentence off. **

* * *

**Nate waited outside the school for Caitlyn; she was running late for some reason but Nate didn't know why but then he notice someone from his class came up to him. **

"**Hey Nate" A girl said. **

**Nate looks up. "Oh hey, Dana" **

"**You okay?" Dana Turner asked. **

**He nodded. "You?" **

"**Yeah not bad…What are you up to?" Dana questioned. **

"**Just waiting for Caity…" Nate answered. **

"**What are you doing this Friday night?" **

"**Eh…Nothing as far as I know" Nate said. "Why are you asking me out?" **

"**I'll see you at 6" **

**Nate nodded with a grin. "Yeah sure…" **

**Dana smiled and walked off then Caitlyn came up to me. "Oh my god, I am so sorry…I got caught up with talking to Dylan" Caitlyn replied. **

"**Who's Dylan?" Nate asked, standing up straight. **

"**Oh just some boy in my class…I'm seeing him this Friday night for a movie" Caitlyn answered. **

"**Oh so you got a boyfriend and didn't mentioning this to me" Nate said. **

"**Whoa…He's not my boyfriend and it only a date Nate…Don't know why you're getting so upset over it" Caitlyn argued with him. **

"**Not getting upset just wish you had told me instead of hiding it from me anyway, I'm off out with Dana on Friday night" Nate responded. **

**Caitlyn sighed. "Would have been nice to be informed Nathaniel" **

"**Oh stop it Caity…" Nate let out. **

"**Have ago at me for keeping secrets but then you go and keep one for yourself" Caitlyn argued with Nate. **

"**Grow up Caitlyn…I'm going home" Nate said, storming off. **

* * *

**Jean came into Caitlyn room. "Not on the phone to Nate?" **

**Caitlyn sighed. "I and Nate had a huge fight…" **

"**Oh Caitlyn, is everything okay?" Jean asked. **

"**It will be once he says he sorry" Caitlyn answered. **

**Denise went into Nate room to collect his dirty laundry. **

"**You're not on the phone to Caitlyn…" Denise responded, with a shocked face. **

"**I and Caity got into a huge fight at School" Nate answered. "It her fault…" **

**Denise chuckled. "Oh Nate…She a girl and growing up and so are you, sort it out because you and Caitlyn are better than this" **

**Denise left the room. **

* * *

**FRIDAY NIGHT…**

**Caitlyn and Dylan decided not to see a film and just went for a burger and chips. **

"**Are you okay Caitlyn?" Dylan asked. **

**Caitlyn snapped out of it. "Yeah…Sorry Dylan, just my mind somewhere else" **

**Dylan nodded and went to sit next to Caitlyn. "Would you mind me kissing you?" **

**Caitlyn nodded. "Sorry Dylan but I'm kind of waiting for someone else" **

**Dylan smiled. "Nate…" **

**Caitlyn sighed. "Sorry…" **

"**It's fine…I'll take you home" Dylan said. **

"**No it's okay…I'm just going to sit with my friends" Caitlyn responded, getting up and walking over to them. **

"**Wow…Date over" Shane said. **

**Caitlyn rolled her eyes. "Where's Nate?" **

"**Bloody hell Caitlyn, you still moaning about your fight with Nate" Mitchie asked. **

**Caitlyn nodded. "I and Nate have never had a fight…" **

**Shane and Jason muttered. "Got that right…" **

"**He still out with Dana…" Tess said. **

"**Not anymore…" Peggy pointed out. **

**Nate walked over to them all. "Hey guys…" **

"**Date over?" Shane asked. **

**Nate nodded. "Yeah…" **

**Caitlyn sighed. "I'm going home…" **

"**Do you want me to walk you home?" Nate asked. "No I am walking you home" **

**Caitlyn laughed lightly and they both said they goodbyes and left. During the walk home; Caitlyn and Nate made conversation… **

"**How was your date with Dana?" Caitlyn asked. **

"**Err…Didn't go well" Nate answered. "Yours" **

"**I didn't have my mind fully in the date" Caitlyn replied. **

**Caitlyn and Nate came face to face. **

"**Look Caity…I'm sorry for having that argument with you at School" Nate burst out. "I just don't like the thought you being with anyone else but me" **

"**Me too" Caitlyn said, quietly. "You're my best friend and I don't want to share anything with anyone else but you" **

"**I like you Caity…" Nate responded. **

"**I like you Nate" Caitlyn replied. **

**They both hugged each other and then pulled out. **

"**Promise, we won't have a fight again" Nate said. **

"**I am never fighting with you again…I hate you being cold towards me" Caitlyn laughed, giving Nate a hug. **

"**Best friends?" **

**Caitlyn sighed. "How about you ask me to be your girlfriend?" **

**Nate blushed. "Caity…Will you be my girlfriend?" **

"**Yes" Caitlyn answered, giving Nate a kiss on the cheek. **

**Denise and Jean were looking out of the window and gave each other a high five. "Sorted" **


	5. First Kiss

**First Kiss **

_**16 years old…**_

**Shane, Jason and Nate were all sitting in the garden with Kevin Gray and Denise Gray who was heavily pregnant again with her fourth boy. **

"**Mom…Is it okay if I go over to Caity later?" Nate asked. **

**Denise nodded. "Of course sweetheart" **

"**Mom…Can you believe Nate not even kiss Caitlyn yet?" Shane said, laughing. **

**Denise shakes her head. "Shane, I don't blame Nate" Denise responded. "He probably waiting for Caitlyn to be ready" **

**Nate sighed. "Yeah and Shane, how do you know I've not?" **

"**Because I talk to Mitchie and she talks to Caitlyn…" Shane replied. **

"**Leave your brother alone" Kevin said, putting the newspaper down. "I don't want to have to deal with Caitlyn dad and brother" **

"**I'll kiss her when I'm ready and when Caity ready" Nate responded. **

* * *

"**So have you had your first kiss with Nate yet?" Jean asked. **

**Caitlyn shakes her head. "No…I and Nate are taking things nice and slow" **

"**Oh my baby girl all grown up but sweetheart you seriously need to hurry up and have your first kiss" Jean replied. **

**Paul Gellar came in the room. "What this I hear about kissing?" **

"**Oh Paul, she not had her first kiss yet" Jean said. **

"**That's good Jean" Paul replied. "I don't want the image of Caitlyn and some boy kissing her" **

"**Oh she going out with Nate so it will be okay" Jean pointed out. **

"**I don't care if it is Nate" Paul responded, walking off. **

**Caitlyn just laughed; nervously.**

* * *

**A few weeks later… **

**Nate and Caitlyn were alone at the Gellar household; Nate needed to be somewhere because Denise had gone into labor and Jean is Denise birthing partner along with Kevin. Paul was away on a business trip. Caitlyn brother was out so they had the house to their selves. **

**Caitlyn and Nate were playing games, laughing at each other jokes and telling each other how their days had been. **

"**How was your first tour?" Caitlyn asked. **

"**Yeah it was good…A bit stressful as I'm trying to get school work done as well" Nate answered. **

"**Haha…Well you know I'm always here to help you catch up if you need help" Caitlyn said. **

**Nate nodded. "I've got it all covered" **

"**Good" Caitlyn replied. "You know it gets boring at school without you" **

"**I'm sorry Caity…I wish I could take you but…" Nate got cut off. **

"**I know…You don't mean to leave me behind" Caitlyn finished the sentence off. **

"**I really do like you Caity…" Nate said. **

"**And I really do like you Nate" Caitlyn responded. **

"**Um…Caity can I ask you something?" Nate asked. **

**Caitlyn nodded as she looked up to face him. **

"**Um, have you had your first kiss?" **

**Caitlyn shakes her head. "No" She answered. "What about you?" **

"**No…I've been waiting for the right person" Nate replied. **

"**Same…" **

**Nate just leans forward and captures Caitlyn lips with his but then breaks it off. **

"**Um…S-s-sorry Caity-y" Nate said, nervously. **

"**Nate…Shut up" Caitlyn responded. **

"**You didn't like it" Nate let out. **

"**No I did like it but could we do it again but a bit closer and a bit slower" Caitlyn said. **

**Nate chuckled and got closer to Caitlyn; they both stare at each other before getting closer to each other lips, they lips finally met but what they hadn't realize was that Shane, Jason and Caitlyn brother, Liam had all come in. **

"**WOOHOO" Shane shouted, throwing his arms in the air. "You owe me five bucks" **

**Caitlyn and Nate broke apart and smiled at each other. "Wow…" They both let out. **

"**Just great…" Liam said, giving Shane five bucks. **

"**How was that?" Nate asked, ignoring Shane, Liam and Jason. **

**Caitlyn smiled and nodded. "Was good" **

**Nate smiled and kisses Caitlyn again. **

"**Mom…They had their first kiss" Liam spoke on the phone. "Yes…All very exciting mother" **

**Caitlyn and Nate just laughs at Liam face. **


	6. First Break Up

**First Break Up**

_**18 years old…**_

"**I'm nervous Nate…" Caitlyn spoke on the phone. "What if no one likes me?" **

_**Nate laughs. "That not possible…Everyone loves you" **_

"**Yeah only because I know you" **

"_**That's not true" Nate says. "I'm sorry I couldn't be there" **_

"**Yeah well not having my best friend here is heartbreaking but you getting your dream and that all that matters" **

"_**Caity…" **_

"**I know I know…You wouldn't be where you are today if I wasn't in your life" **

"_**Good girl…Now come on, let's do the pack over the phone" **_

**They both said together. "Best friend, hope to die if we don't…" **

"_**There now…Good luck Caity, I want you to ring me as soon as you finish telling me how it all went" **_

**Caitlyn sighed. "Okay I will bye Nate" **

**Caitlyn hung up and went inside. **

* * *

**Caitlyn let the phone ring before Nate answered. **

_**Hey you reach Nate…Sorry I didn't answer but leave a message I will get back to you…**_

**Caitlyn sighed and hung up. Nate never returned Caitlyn call; She hadn't heard from him for a few days now but one afternoon, Denise had come over and Caitlyn was lying down on the sofa. **

"**Hey Caitlyn" Denise said. "Is everything okay?" **

**Jean shakes her head in warning and Denise just nodded. **

"**Oh sweetie, you have to get up sometime" Jean replied, pushing Caitlyn hair back. **

**Caitlyn just got up and ran up the stairs. **

"**What's wrong with Caitlyn?" Denise asked. **

**Jean sighed. "She not having a good time at College and Nate hasn't spoken to her for the last 5 days, she called him and he never returned it" Jean answered. **

"**I haven't heard from Nate either but Shane said he okay and so does Jason" Denise responded. "He might be busy" **

**Jean nodded. "He never been too busy for Caitlyn through" **

"**True…" Denise let out, sitting down at the table. "Oh I hope he gets in touch soon, I really like Caitlyn" **

**Jean sat down with Denise. "I know I really like Nate too" **

"**I'll ring him…" Denise said, getting her phone and dialing Nate number. She let it ring for a few minutes…**

"_**Hey mom…What's up?" **_

"**Nathaniel, why haven't you called?" Denise asked, sounding upset. **

"_**Sorry mom…Just a lot going on" Nate lied. **_

"**What's going on with Caitlyn?" Denise questioned. "She very upset" **

"_**Um…Mom I have to go" Nate said. "Love you" **_

"**Nate…" Denise tried saying before hearing the line gone dead. "Well that was interesting…" **

"**What?" Jean asked. **

"**He completely blanked my question about Caitlyn…Are you sure they haven't had an argument?" Denise questioned. **

"**I'm positive well I actually don't know what has happened" Jean answered. **

"**I'm ringing Shane, something up, I can feel it" Denise said, dialing Nate number and letting it ring. **

"_**Hey mom…You okay?" **_

"**No…What's going on with Nate?" Denise asked, harshly. "He completely blanked my question about Caitlyn, she very upset here" **

"_**I don't know he was on the phone to her last night…" Shane answered.**_

**Denise looked at Jean. "Are you sure?" **

"**Yes…Why?" **

"**Because we have a very upset Caitlyn here and Nate just blanked my question…No that's it, I want Nate to talk to me now…No I don't care how busy he is, Caitlyn is very important and I will have him treating her like this" Denise said, nearly shouting down the phone. **

"_**NATE…" Shane called. "Here, mom wants to talk to you" **_

"_**What mom?" Nate asked. **_

"**What's going on Nate?" Denise asked. "With you and Caitlyn…" **

"_**Mom…I really don't want to talk about it right now" Nate answered. **_

"**Have you guys had a fight?" **

"_**I haven't spoken to her…" Nate said, nervously. **_

**Denise sighed. "Right…So why haven't you spoken to her?" **

"_**I've met someone else mom…" **_

"**Bye Nathaniel" Denise responded, hanging up. "She can do so much better Jean, he met someone else and hasn't bother telling Caitlyn" **

"**Oh dear…" Jean replied. **

"**I swear when I get my hands on him, he isn't having it lightly and I will not like this new girl" Denise said. **

* * *

**Caitlyn was sat in the bar; waiting for her 3 months boyfriend to turn up, Caitlyn found out about Nate new girlfriend and dumped him. They hadn't spoken for months but then Nate hadn't bothered trying to call her at all but she knew he was due back this week and has made it clear to Denise and Jean that she doesn't want to know…**

**2 days later…Nate was home and he was at Caitlyn door. He knocked and Caitlyn answered…**

"**Caity…" **

"**Go away Nate" Caitlyn said, harshly. **

"**Please Caity…I'm sorry I didn't tell you" Nate began to say but Caitlyn slammed the door on his face. "Caity…" **

**Jean opens the door with Denise stood there as well. "You heard the girl" Jean replied. **

"**Mom…" Nate responded. **

**Denise shakes her head. "I'll see you at home Nathaniel" **

"**Caity" Nate called. **

**Caitlyn came to the door. "Go away Nate, you made it clear that you don't want me anymore" Caitlyn said to him with tears slowly slipping down her face. "I've moved on…So get lost" **

"**Can we not be friends?" Nate asked. **

**Caitlyn laughed. "No...I rather smash your face than be friends with you" **

"**Were best friends through…?" **

"**SOME FRIEND YOU ARE" Caitlyn yelled. "Why didn't you just ring and be honest with me?" **

"**I don't know…" Nate answered. "I wish I could take it all back and just been honest" **

**Caitlyn nodded. "Yeah…Well we are not friends; you and I are done for good" **

"**Caity…" **

**Caitlyn was now crying. "Go away Nate and by that I mean for and ever" **

**Caitlyn walked off and Jean closes the door. **


	7. I Love You

**I love you **

_**20 Years Old…**_

**Caitlyn laughs. **

**Nate just sat there; upset as usual. **

**Denise and Kevin Gray were renewing their vows and Caitlyn, Jean, Paul and Liam had all been invited to the wedding. Caitlyn and Nate were still not on talking terms; not even best friends or just friends at the moment. **

**Nate had tried everything to make things right but Caitlyn would push him out of the way or just ignore him. Nate hadn't meant to break Caitlyn heart but he did and now he regrets it but today Nate was really going to try and either get the friendship back or make a promise to Caitlyn to be faithful. **

**Nate dragged Caitlyn away from the party and into a room. **

"**Please just hear me out" Nate begged. **

**Caitlyn sighed. "You never learn to give up" **

"**No and I'm not giving up" Nate said. **

"**You broke my heart Nate…I thought you were my best friend, I thought we told each other everything, I wouldn't have cared if you met someone else, it was going to happen and I knew that but the fact that you hid the secret and didn't just come out with it to me…Hurts" Caitlyn responded with tears. **

"**I am truly sorry and I wish I hadn't ruined what we had…" Nate replied. "You mean everything to me Caity and for the last two years now of us not being friends, has been hard and I regret leaving you and I regret everything else…I'm begging you to give me another chance or give our friendship to build back up, please Caity…I'll do anything" **

**Caitlyn sighed and sat down on the bed. "I've really missed you" **

"**I've missed you" Nate whispered. **

"**I'll give you another chance but you got to promise me that you'll just be honest with me instead hiding the secret" Caitlyn said. **

"**I promise" Nate replied hugging Caitlyn. **

**Caitlyn pecked Nate on the lips but when she went to pull away; Nate pulled her back and captured her lips. They broke apart after good 2 minutes and smiled at each other. **

* * *

"**Mom…" Nate said to Denise. **

"**Yes Nathaniel…" Denise responded. **

"**I'm back with Caity…" **

**Denise smiled and jumped for joy. "Oh that is good news" **

**Denise hugged Caitlyn and Nate. **

"**What's going on?" Jean asked, coming outside. **

"**Nate and Caitlyn are back together" Denise answered. **

**Jean smiled and hugged them both. "Nate, if you ever break her heart again…You won't ever see daylight again" Jean warned. **

**Denise and Caitlyn laughed and Nate just nodded, nervously. **

**Later on…Nate and Caitlyn were lying down on the grass; staring up into the sky. **

"**Caity…There been something I wanted to tell you" Nate spoke. **

**Caitlyn sat up and so did Nate and he smile at her. **

"**What is it Nate?" Caitlyn asked. **

"**I love you" Nate answered. **

**Caitlyn smiled. "I love you" **

"**I really mean it…" Nate whispered. "I haven't said them three little words to anyone but you" **

"**Same" Caitlyn replied, kissing Nate lips. **


	8. Our 21st

**Our 21****st**

_**21 years old…**_

"**What are you two loser doing for your big 21****st****?" Shane asked. **

**Nate and Caitlyn looked at each other. "Err…We were just going to order in and have a few drinks in" Caitlyn answered. **

"**Oh come on, you got to have a party" Jason said. **

**Nate and Caitlyn looked at Denise and Jean. "Were okay with that…I and Jean can do it all" **

* * *

**Pink. Blue. **

**Caitlyn and Nate felt out of place being at this party; Caitlyn wasn't a huge fan of pink but blue was okay. They both had a dance with each other but when it was getting late…Nate and Caitlyn sneaked off and went back to Nate house. **

"**God…That party was lame" Nate said, falling onto the bed. **

"**I know" Caitlyn laughs, falling down onto the bed. "I don't know why we agreed to it" **

"**I know…Well Caitlyn I have a special present for you" Nate replied, getting up and going into his draws and giving Caitlyn a box. "Happy 21****st**** Birthday" **

**Caitlyn opens the box and it was a necklace with her name. "I love it, thank you" Caitlyn whispered, kissing Nate lips. "I have one for you" **

**Caitlyn gave him a box too; it was a watch but on the back had "Nate the Best" **

"**Thanks Caity" Nate said, kissing Caitlyn lips. **

**They both fell asleep in each other arms that night…**


	9. Move In

**Move In **

_**23 years old…**_

**He phone rings and he groans. "Whoever it is better be prepared to be yelled at…" Nate muttered into his pillow. **

"_**Nate…It's Caitlyn" **_

"**Caity…What's wrong?" Nate asked, sitting up and looking at the time. "Caity, it 3am in the morning" **

"_**I need you to come and get me please" **_

"**I'll be there in 20 minutes…I'll bring you back to mine" Nate said, hanging up. **

**20 minutes later…**

**Caitlyn got into the car and smiled at Nate. "Sorry but my boss made me stay here until I finished all the work and with no buses running and my car out of gas..." **

**Caitlyn got cut off by Nate kiss. **

"**Its fine but you're staying at mine tonight, I'm not driving all the way out to yours…Be pointless" Nate responded. **

"**I love you" Caitlyn said. **

"**Yeah, I love you" Nate let out, tiredly. **

**When they got back to Nate flat…He got her something to eat and drink then he went to sort a shirt out for her to sleep in for the night. When they lay in bed together; they both drifted off to sleep. **

* * *

**Nate and the boys were at the studio later on that week and Caitlyn had come in to see Nate. **

"**Hey Nate…" Caitlyn said, as she sat down on the chair. **

"**What do you want?" Nate asked. **

"**Whoa…What's wrong with you?" **

"**Oh someone woke me up at 3 in the morning and now I'm tired" Nate answered, kissing Caitlyn lips. **

"**Oh I'm sorry…But I really didn't want to sleep in my office and I didn't want to walk back to mine when I would have to turn back" Caitlyn said, returning the kiss. **

**Nate shakes his head. "Why don't you just move in with me Caity?" **

**Caitlyn was shocked. **

"**Oh come on Caity…Were best friends, we been together for a good 4 years now…I think it time we take the relationship to the next step" Nate said. **

**Caitlyn nodded. "I guess you're right…So when do you want me to move in?" **

"**Now" Nate responded. **

**Caitlyn smiled. "I love you Nathaniel" **

"**Yeah…Yeah, I love you Caitlyn" **

**Caitlyn kisses Nate lips. **

* * *

"**Please be very careful with that box" Caitlyn said to Shane. **

"**Why?" Shane asked. **

"**Got my stereo in there" Caitlyn answered. **

**Jean was crying and Denise hugged her. "Oh my baby girl moving out" **

**Caitlyn rolled her eyes. "Mom, I'm only in New York City if you ever need me" Caitlyn replied.**

"**Which is half an hour away" Jean pointed out. "I thought your brother would be the first to move out not you" **

"**At least she moving in with Nate" Liam said. "I think mom worried that you two will do the deed"**

"**Liam" Jean whispered, slapping his arm. "That is so not true" **

**Nate grinned at me. "Actually Mrs. Gellar, I and Caitlyn are waiting till we get married before that happens" Nate responded. **

"**Aww…" Jean said, hugging Nate. "Better take notes Liam" **

"**Mom…I'll be fine, I'm moving in with my best friend and someone you known all your life" Caitlyn pointed out as she finished packing the last box. "Nate and I will visit" **

**Jean nodded and hugged Caitlyn. "Your allow to come home whenever you want" Jean whispered. **

* * *

**Caitlyn got settled in at Nate flat. **

"**Finally…I never realize that moving was such a big thing to do" Caitlyn let out, cuddling up to Nate. **

**Nate laughs. "Yeah…Well I had no choice but now I've got you here, I don't have to worry about you" Nate replied, kissing Caitlyn lips. **


	10. Proposal

**Proposal **

_**25 years old…**_

**Nate had text Caitlyn. **

_**Please wear something very sexy and appropriate…I love you Caitlyn Marie Gellar xxx**_

"**Right…I'm off bye guys" Nate said.**

**Nate got to the restaurant that he was popping the question to Caitlyn to make sure everything was set up and that everything was very private; the manager showed him the room and how it was all set up and he just smiled. **

"**It's perfect…Thanks" Nate said. **

**Nate drove to Shane apartment to get ready and to pick up the flowers, the bag and the little box; he washed his hair and put his suit on then he left Shane apartment and drove to his and Caitlyn apartment only to find Caitlyn already and sitting on the stairs. Caitlyn was wearing a short purple dress with her purple dolly shoes, make-up on lightly and her curls falling nicely on her shoulders.**

"**Flowers" Caitlyn said. "A bag…" **

**He nodded. "All for you…" **

**She smiled and took the flowers and the bag. "Do you want me to open it now?" **

**He nodded. "Please…by the way, you look so dam sexy tonight" He whispered, closing the door. **

**Caitlyn smiled and open the bag while he put the flowers in some water; he came back in and she smiled at him. **

"**Thank you" She said, kissing his lips. **

"**Here…I'll put it on for you" he responded, taking the necklace. **

**He started kissing her neck and then moved to her lips to give her a passionate kiss. "I love you Caity" **

"**I love you Nate" She said. **

"**Come on…I'm taking you out" He replied, taking her hand. **

**We walked down to my car and got in; he drove to the restaurant and he saw the expression on Caitlyn face. **

"**Come on" he said, taking her hand.**

**We walked in and he smiled at the manager who took us to the room; Caitlyn turns to look at me with a shocked face. **

"**What the hell going on Nate?" She asked. **

**He sighed. "Am I not allowed to treat the woman I love to a nice meal and presents?" He questioned, kissing her cheek. **

**Caitlyn sat down and smiled at me. "What else have you got plans for tonight?" Caitlyn asked. **

"**Oh you'll see…" he answered, reaching over to take her hand into mine. **

**After we had finished our three course meal; he got the box out and Caitlyn looked at with a weird expression…**

**He sighed. "I've had this since the first day, I asked you to move in with me…"He began to say as Caitlyn just sat there with a smile on her face, he got up and got on both of his knees. "You have been my best friend since we were babies, you've always been there for me when I needed you…I've been there for you and I want to make it forever and always…Caitlyn Marie Gellar, I love you with all my heart and I don't want my heart going anywhere else but you…" he got cut off. **

"**Nate…" Caitlyn cried softly. "Please don't…" **

**He shakes his head, trying not to cry as he watched Caitlyn cry. "I really do love you and I really do miss you every time, I'm not with you…Caitlyn Marie Gellar, will you marry me?" he asked, opening the box. **

**Caitlyn gasped. "Oh my god…" **

**He smiled. **

**All he saw was Caitlyn nodding her with tears flooding down her face. "Yes, Nathaniel Jerry Gray…I will marry you" Caitlyn cried out, throwing her arms around him and kissing me with so much passionate. **

**We broke the kiss and he put the ring on her finger; he let out a sigh. "I love you" **

"**And I love you Nate" Caitlyn continued to cry. **

**He pulled her in for a kiss and then cuddled her. **


	11. Wedding Day

**Wedding Day **

_**26 years old…**_

**He sighed and fidget with his tie and suit while Jason, Shane and Kevin all tried calming him down. **

"**She not coming is she?" He said, turning to them all. **

"**Will you stop?" Shane asked. "The girl is smitten by you and she will do anything for you…" **

**We left the room to go into the church; it was filled with Caitlyn's family, friends from Camp Rock and my family, he could see my mom talking to Caitlyn mom, he could see Mitchie parents talking to his dad and he could see Jason and Shane muttering things to each other but he impatiently looked his watch, waiting for his beautiful bride to come down the aisle. **

"**Nate…Calm down, Mitchie just text to say that Caitlyn is driving her mad and wish this wedding would hurry up" Shane said, making sure everyone heard. "In other words, Caitlyn in a state" **

"**SHE WHAT" Nate yelled at Shane. **

"**Whoa…Never telling you anything like that again" Shane muttered. "I was kidding, she fine" **

**It was another half an hour before Caitlyn and her bride maids all turned up with Carl; as Nate heard the music play and everyone stood up, Nate turned to look at Caitlyn walking down the aisle in her big white wedding dress, Nate just smiled and so did Caitlyn, Nate could tell she was trying not to cry but Nate couldn't help but let a tear fall down his face. **

**When Caitlyn came face to face to Nate had a big smile for her and he couldn't stop…**

"**Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony; which is an honourable estate, instituted of God in Paradise, and into which holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined.****  
****Therefore if any man can shew any just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace"**

**Not a sound. **

"**Nathaniel Jerry Gray, please repeat after me" **

**Nate nodded. **

"**I, Nathaniel Jerry Gray, take thee..." **

"**I, Nathaniel Jerry Gray, take thee" **

"**Caitlyn Marie Gellar to be my wedded wife..." **

"**Caitlyn Marie Gellar to be my wedded wife" **

"**To have and to hold from this day forward..." **

"**To have and to hold from this day forward" **

"**For better for worse..." **

"**For better for worse" **

"**For richer for poorer..." **

"**For richer for poorer" **

"**For fairer or fouler ..." **

"**For fairer or fouler" **

"**In sickness and in health..." **

"**In sickness and in health" **

"**To love and to cherish..." **

"**To love and to cherish" **

"**Till death us depart..." **

"**Till death us depart" **

"**According to God's holy ordinance and there unto I plight thee my troth..." **

"**According to God's holy ordinance and there unto I plight thee my troth"**

"**Caitlyn, can you hold Nathaniel hands and repeat after me?" **

**Caitlyn nodded and let out a nervous sigh; she took Nate hands... **

"**I, Caitlyn Marie Gellar take thee..." **

"**I, Caitlyn Marie Gellar take thee" **

"**Nathaniel Jerry Gray to my wedded husband..." **

"**Nathaniel Jerry Gray to my wedded husband" **

"**To have and to hold from this day forward..." **

"**To have and to hold from this day forward" **

"**For better for worse..." **

"**For better for worse" **

"**For richer or poorer..." **

"**For richer or poorer" **

"**In sickness and in health..." **

"**In sickness and in health" **

"**To love and to cherish..." **

"**To love and to cherish" **

"**Till death us depart..." **

"**Till death us depart" **

"**According to God's holy ordinance and there unto I plight thee my troth..." **

"**According to God's holy ordinance and there unto I plight thee my troth" **

"**The rings please..." **

**Shane put both rings on the book and Nate sighed as the priest spoke again. **

"**Bless these Rings, O merciful Lord, that those who wear them, that give and receive them, may be ever faithful to one another, remain in your peace, and live and grow old together in your love, under their own vine and fig tree, and seeing their children's children. Amen.****"**

"**Nathaniel, please place the ring on Caitlyn finger…" **

**Nate took the ring and spoke…**

"**With this Ring I thee wed, (here placing it upon her thumb) and with my body I thee honor, (here placing it upon her index finger) and with all my worldly goods I thee endow; (here placing it upon her ring finger) In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Amen." Nate spoke as he placed the ring on Caitlyn finger. **

"**Caitlyn, please place the ring on Nathaniel finger..." **

**Caitlyn took the ring and spoke...**

"**With this Ring I thee wed, (here placing it upon his thumb) and with my body I thee honor, (here placing it upon his index finger) and with all my worldly goods I thee endow; (here placing it upon his ring finger) In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Amen." Caitlyn spoke as she put the ring on Nate finger.**

"**Let us pray and hope for the newlyweds...You may now kiss the bride" **

**Nate smile and brought Caitlyn closer to him and captured her lips, kissing her with so much passion; we broke apart and walked the aisle where everyone followed us out.**

**After all that; it was the reception party and Nate had his first dance with Caitlyn, he whispered things into her ears...**

"**I'm going to take..." Nate began to say as he kissed her. "You on holiday, somewhere nice and hot for 3 weeks..." **

**Caitlyn giggled as Nate whispered and kiss her lips. "I love you" **

"**I love you Nathaniel Gray" Caitlyn whispered against Nate lips. **


End file.
